


2:32 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''You're spoiled,'' Reverend Amos Howell said with one smirk as he viewed many stuffed animals he recently bought for Supergirl.





	2:32 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''You're spoiled,'' Reverend Amos Howell said with one smirk as he viewed many stuffed animals he recently bought for Supergirl in her bedroom.

THE END


End file.
